Captain Yvad
Captain Yvad is a character in the Doom Dome Battle series, making his debut as a playable character in Doom Dome Battle 2 and will be the main antagonist in the third spin-off Star Gaze. Description Captain Yvad is the infamous leader of the space pirates sailing through space hunting for treasure. He is part robot, having been in a terrible fight with the Bailey's who severed some of his limbs and damaged his sight. He took revenge on them by killing them in front of their daughter who he kept alive, only damaging her sight and ripping off her arm. He is constantly hunted by Justin Bailey because of this and when he discovered her residence on Earth he ventures out to end the feud once and for all. Gameplay Despite his tremendous fighting capabilities, Yvad is a rather slow character when moving regularily, when executing attacks however he can be quite quick. He has a big arsenal of weaponry with him, including his hook which also functions as a grappling hook. His other metal hand that he can swap out with other weapons like a canon blaster, missile launcher, cutlass and more. His eye contains a laser that powers up over time, and his right leg has been replaced with a chainsaw which is quite helpful for low sweep attacks or aerial down attacks. Alongside him he has his sqarrow, Lenny, who sometimes helps him perform attacks. His Doom Attack is Release the Kraken. When executed he boards his space ship and the stage becomes flooded with water and a huge kraken will appear that will slap the opponents all around in the water, ending with getting devoured by the kraken. Afterwards they are spit out, unless they are KO'd, in that case the kraken squirts blood out of its mouth along with a few bones, before the water and the beast go away, leaving only a few remains behind. Story History Not very much is known about Yvad's past except that he was already born into the pirate life, and grew up to aspire to be a space pirate captain and live up to his father's name who was captain before him. At one point in time he encountered the discovery ship of the Bailey's and attacked it, plundering their ship and killed the parents of Justin Bailey. One of his crew members ripped off Justin's arm and damaged her sight, Yvad killed him and would keep Justin alive and took her into his crew. Doom Dome Battle He was indirectly mentioned by Justin Bailey in the first game. Doom Dome Battle 2 After the Vindicts returned back to their home planet, Yvad noticed that they had come from Earth, interested as he was he began keeping an eye on the planet and noticed that its inhabitants were the same species as Justin and decided to assault the planet, which so happened to occur at the same time as the events of the second game. When he landed he began searching for Justin. Star Gaze Yvad is set to appear as the main antagonist in Star Gaze. References *His appearance is based on that of Davy Jones from the Pirates of the Caribbean films. *His army and himself were inspired by the Space Pirates from Metroid and the Robo-Pirates from Rayman. *His name is Davy (as in Davy Jones), spelled backwards. *His chainsaw leg might have been based on the chainsaw leg Hoss Delgado has in the Underfist Halloween Special of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Gallery Yvad.png|As he appears in Star Gaze Captain Yvad Senoj.png|Captain Yvad in Doom Dome Battle 2 Captain Yvad - Swap.png|Palette Swap CaptainYvadSenojProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Aliens Category:Robots